Honeybee
by XxNoxAeternaxX
Summary: Life isn't easy for Sollux, for as he lives in one universe as an average human, memories of a life once lived leak through his mind. (Will contain OC character(s) in future chapters, as well as canon characters)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, a few things I have to say before you start reading this.**

** 1. OC(s) will most definitely be fully present at points in the story. If you do not like OC-relating stories, I suggest you do not read this.**

** 2. The rating as of now is T, but it may change to M at any point in time, whether it be because of extremely triggerign events or smut or anything. Just be prepared for that, don't flip your shit because the rating changed or something.**

** 3. I'll try my best to correct all grammar and spelling errors in a chapter before I post it, but bare with me if there are mistakes, and freely point out any glaringly obvious mistakes I have made.**

**This is my first Homestuck Fan Fiction, so be sure to review and give your opinions!**

* * *

_Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR. You are SIX YEARS OLD. You are a BOY who enjoys COMPUTERS and VIDEO GAMES. You have a terrible LISP and a slightly unhealthy obsession for BEES and DUALITY. Your father is a LOADED, RETIRED COMPUTER PROGRAMMER who went off the SAIL THE WORLD with your older brother, MITUNA. They are expected to come home today to visit you. You have been staying with FRIENDS OF THE FAMILY, also known as the STRIDER's ever since they left approximately SEVEN MONTHS ago._

Sollux reviews the status of his life often like this when he feel his mind starting to slip away slightly from reality. He knows how to control his mind now, and ever since the outburst he has in kindergarten that got him kicked out of the school he was attending. All he had to do was think and think and he wouldn't explode.

Today, he felt he was slipping away more than usual. The anxiety and stress of his father and brother coming home today has delivered quite a toll on his overly-developed mind. Right now, Dirk 'Bro' Strider is driving him and Dave to the pier to meet up with Mituna and his father, since they will be arriving within the hour.

The ride was long, a good hour or two. Sollux spent the majority of the ride on his new Nintendo DS playing Pokemon. Suddenly, however, the system was taken right from the palms of his hands by none of than Dave Strider.

"Heeeey! Give me my DSth back!" Sollux growled in frustration. He and Dave were best friends, sure, but he really did not understand the concept of minding other's stuff.

"Tharing ith caring, Tholuckth.~" he mocked, mimicking Sollux's lisp, which he knew got under the boy's skin. "And besides, I just need to pester John, calm your tits." He said as he began tapping in a message to send to Egbert.

Sollux huffed a sigh of anger, but didn't brother to fight over it. He'd get it back soon enough.

Just as he thought, no less than 15 minutes later, the DS was back in the grip of his palms and he was back to raising his Pokemon yet again.

An hour later, they approached their destination, The ironic pop tunes are turned off as the junker of a truck comes to a halt in one of the many empty spots in the public lot. A small ship, not a yacht, but definitely not a cruise ship, is slowly making is way to the dock. A boy with shaggy hair covering his eyes is waving frantically at the Strider's and Sollux as they make their way over to the dock. Not too long after, though, the boat stops right out in the sea.

Not too long after, an explosion rumbles through the sky like thunder, soot falling and coating the water in its black haze.

Not too long after, flashes fall before the young six-year-old's eyes- flashes of all the painful and horrifying experiences in a different life, in a non-existent universe. Flashes of friends killing friends and lovers killing lovers.

Not too long after, the boy falls to high knees, stuck in a silent scream of pain.

_Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, you are FREAK OF NATURE with memories of TWO LIVES flowing through your UNSTABLE MIND, and are now an ORPHAN._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's Chapter one for you guys!  
****As always, feel free to point out any errors grammatically or spelling mistakes.  
****Also, Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans! :B  
Please follow, favorite, and most importantly, review! You opinions mean a lot to me ~**

* * *

_Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR. You are ELEVEN YEARS OLD. Over the past five years, you have been sent to numerous THERAPISTS and DOCTORS. You watched your FATHER and BROTHER explode on this very day 5 years ago. The authorities stated that it was a GAS LEAK that caused the explosion that left you an ORPHAN. Your father did not leave a WILL, so all of his MONEY and VALUABLES were inherited by YOU. The STRIDER's have officially TAKEN YOU IN, and you share a room with DAVE STRIDER in their SKY RISE APARTMENT._

_You not only ENJOY GAMES and COMPUTERS, but you try to SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT playing and CODING. Though you are EXTREMELY YOUNG, you can already code better and more efficiently than MOST PROFFESIONALS. _

_Your obsession with DUALITY has sky rocketed over the past five years to the point where you own TWO OF EVERYTHING you buy. You also still have an obsession with BEES, and most of your clothing is BLACK and YELLOW. Your LISP has gotten unmanageable, and you are already BULLIED AT SCHOOL for it._

_Your life is a HELL HOLE, and you haven't even lived for much over a DECADE._

Sollux shook his head and stops sorting out everything in his life as though he was narrating his own story, packing up his bag before heading down the many flights of stairs. The cycling hasn't helped him from slipping as much as it used to lately. The flashes have become for common and vivid, and now voices speak to him constantly. When he sleeps, when he eats, and sometimes even when he is talking. They're just whispers, but they gnaw at the back of his mind. He can't tell what voices are real and what voices are in his head at times, making life just that much harder on him.

Jumping off the last stair and onto the main floor, Sollux made his way out the door and towards school. Though he could easily take the bus with Dave a half an hour later, he never does. He instead walks by himself at the break of dawn to the middle school blocks away, playing his favorite game Legend of Zelda game as he makes his way to the hell hole.

Suddenly, a pop up message came up in the corner of his game, telling him someone was pestering him. He quickly paused the game and checked his messages.

7:00AM turntechGodhead began pestering twinArmageddons

TG: sup sollux

TG: bro just wanted me to remind you that the new head doc is coming by after school

TG: as if you really care

TG: it's not like you do anything else but come home after school anyways

TG: unless you suddenly gained a social life

TG: but hell who am i to judge

TG: the only friends ive got are you jade rose and john

TG: boy is that lame or what

TA: Dave, 2top rambliing.

TG: oh look who decided to reply finally

TA: II wa2 playing Zelda, 2tupiid.

TA: And okay, II'll be home right after 2chool.

TG: good boy

TG: see you at school sollux

[7:20AM] TurntechGodhead ceased pestering twinArmageddons

TA: 2ee you later.

[7:21AM] twinArmageddons ceased pestering TurntechGodhead

Captor rolled his eyes and went back to his Zelda game. Dave was and has been acting differently toward him ever since the incident and it irritated the shit out of him.

_Oh, so eleven year olds swear now?_

_When have as fucked of a life as good ol' Sollux Captor they do._

And there go the voices again, suffocating his mind and swirling through his every thought.

Even his Zelda game gave him no escape.

Finally, he arrived at the school with thirty 15 minutes to spare before the bell rang. On any normal day, he'd just sit on the stairs to the building and play games as he waited.

Today, however, was not a normal day.

"Hey Kaaaaaaaarkat! Where do you think you're going, hmmmmmmmm?" Sollux flipped his head around to see a girl about his age. She had raven black hair, pale skin and cobalt eyes, and she was wearing what looked like guy's clothes and aviator-shades glasses.

She was followed by the tallest yet most awkward guy in class, who was tan with long, greasy dark brown hair and wore a wife beater, shorts, and soccer cleats with socks going up to his knees.

Trailing not far behind was tall-yet-somewhat-normal boy Eridan, whom you only know by name because picking on you has to be one of his favorite past times. He had honey brown hair that was slightly slicked back and pointless hipster glasses. He dressed rather flamboyantly, with a tight purple shirt and striped cyan-and-black pants, followed by what had to be the brightest colored converse in existence and a stupid striped scarf that was useless in the beauty that was this spring day.

Suddenly, Sollux's mind went hay-wire with flashes. Horns and grey skin and memories and names flooded into the images he was seeing, causing him to grab his head and curl up almost into a ball. _Why does this always happen when I see people at this fuckin' school? _He thought to himself just as another voice responded.

"Away from you nooksuckers, that's what!" said the extremely short boy easily understood to be Karkat, considering the situation. He had fluffy black hair and ghost white skin, with eyes that looked naturally bloodshot red.

His eyes were only visible by Sollux though, because he was coming right towards him.

Again, flashes of horns and grey skin flashed before his eyes. Strange this was though, these were bearable flashes. There was no pain, no hatred, no jealousy or dislike flooded through them. No overly negative emotions coursing through his brain like golf carts on a golf course. All that came with these flashes was positive, neutral feelings.

The girl, Vriska was her name if the flashes were true (which they usually were), made her way up the steps and grabbed the fun-sized kid by the collar, hoisting him into the air. "Not 'til we're done, shrimp!" she cackled.

Sollux's instincts kicked in. No one bothered to notice him until he stood up and said "Leave him the _fuck_ alone" and swung his right fist straight into her side, knocking her down and making her lose grip on Karkat's collar.

Apparently, Eridan got a kick out of this.

"Oh my Cod, v-vris totally just got creamed by lispy!" he was practically rolling around laughing on the pavement, while Equius just stood there beside him, barely having to hold in a chuckle.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Eridan! Everyone knoooooooows you've got the biggest crush on him!" Vriska spat, getting up from the brutal hit she had taken. Eridan's laughter immediately came to a stop, as his face lit up red and he ran away from the scene.

_Well, that couldn't have been any more awkward._

Vriska brushed off her guy jeans just as Equius left the scene as well, going after Eridan. Karkat stared wide-eyed at Sollux- _fuck, has he been like that since the punch?_ Instead of going back after Karkat, however, she stood on the step by Sollux, grinning a wicked grin.

"Weeeeeeeell, usually if someone punched me like that, they'd be on their way to the moon in a 8 gazillion pieces 8y now!" she said to Sol, most likely hoping for an emotional response, yet getting none.

"However, you've got a respecta8le spunk a8out you, kid. What's your name?"

"Tholluckth Captor" he replied in a monotone voice, trying not to let the lisp overtake his speech. It didn't work.

"Well, 'Tholluckth', do you even know this kid who's 8een gawking at you in awe for the past 8 minutes since you hit me?"

"Nope."

"That takes guts to stick up for someone you don't even know, I give you all the credit for that." She paused, and then continued. "However, I suggest next time, you keep you and your lisp out of other people's 8usiness! Next time you might not 8e so lucky.~" she sang the last sentence as she began to walk off the stairs and towards where Eridan went.

Once she went out of view, Sollux felt a hard kick to his shin.

"The fuck was that?! I can fight my own battles, you fuck ass! Who do you think you are, some fuckin' super hero that can swoop down and save people like in some godforsaken comic book?!" The young boy snapped, recovering from the initial shock factor from not being pummeled to a pulp by Vriska.

"Okay, tho necktht time I'll jutht thtand by and watch you be beaten up by a girl before thchool" Sollux replied with a smirk.

"Damn straight." Was all Karkat could manage, before immediately feeling a bit bad about blowing up at him like that. "Thanks for that, though" he mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"No problem, KK."

They walked up the stairs and to class, almost instantaneously becoming friends, as though it was destiny for them to be bros.

And for once in his life, Sollux felt he finally had made some peace with himself and the memories locked in the back safe of his mind. He knew it wouldn't last, nor would it help much, but it was nice.


End file.
